multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Voricia
Voricia is the larger of the two binary planets in the Pari System. It is home to the Vorians and technically has 3 moons. Characteristics Voricia is a habitable, class SIH world. It is mainly carbonates, and is highly volcanic. Size With a diameter of 1.34 times earth, Voricia's higher density gives it a mass of 2.52 times earth. Its density is due to heavier zinc and copper-based carbonates in its crust and an iron-titanium core. Several minerals in the crust also contribute. Orbit Voricia takes 31 hours to rotate on its axis, 26 days to cycle with Rovaria, and its year is 173 days, putting it into the slightly hotter part of its star's habitable zone. It has a somewhat stable axis, varying from 19 to 22 degrees. This gives it seasonal variation. It is not tidally locked to its star or Rovaria. Composition Voricia is mainly heavier carbonates, such as azurite, a copper compound, and hydrozincite, a zinc compound. Voricia also has a large core, made of iron and titanium. The planet is estimated to be 31% carbonate material, 2% silicate material, and 67% metallic material. Large amounts of aluminum is found in the crust, along with plenty of minable iron and titanium. Unusually high levels of vanadium and uranium have been located. Surface Voricia's surface is 58% water, and there is no ice. About 20% of all land has been colonized, making the surface 8.4% city, and 33.6% uninhabited land such as deserts and far hotter areas. The average surface temperature is 34 degrees celcius, but has been recorded as high as 53 degrees in other places. Its high temperature has caused many evolutionary paths to spring up. The temperature is also further increased by a strong greenhouse effect. The main landmass is a large pangaea-like formation, spanning from a large cap at the poles to a rectangular landmass on the bottom. There are several large islands there, and a seperate continent, less than a seventh of the larger continent's landmass, close to the south of the main continent. There are several mountainous regions, caused by quick plate shifting. Atmosphere With a breathable, but thick, atmosphere, Voricia has an atmospheric pressure 1.9 times earth. The atmosphere is 67% nitrogen, 20.4% oxygen, 4.2% carbon gases, 3.8% water vapor, 2.7% argon, 1.3% helium, and the other .6% is trace gases such as a tiny bit of krypton. There is also a thick ozone layer, as much of it was not destroyed by polution. Satellites Voricia and Rovaria have 3 moons - Zirdan, the smallest, Istayir, a larger moon, and Besbatar, the largest. The largest is almost as large as Rovaria, and could not be kept in orbit without both of the planets together. Life The combined heat, gravity, and atmospheric pressure cause an odd arrangement of species. Besides the technically quadripedal Vorians, there are several different branches. Some of the animals include *Hecbir, animals with no limbs, accustomed to desert regions *Kachik, animals with two limbs, accustomed to running quickly *Basnal, animals with four limbs, always legs, accustomed to migrations *Agiliar, animals with four legs and two arms, such as the Vorians *Birnec, animals with several limbs, usually less than a foot long Category:Planets Category:Cosmology Category:Polemos Galaxy